fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Lawrence
Prince Lawrence is the husband of Faith, the first murder victim. He becomes a prime suspect, and depending on the players' actions in Episode One either lives or dies. He is also included in the Book of Fables. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith When Bigby and Snow learn of Faith's identity as Donkeyskin, they discover Lawrence is her husband. Bigby asks the Magic Mirror about his whereabouts and gets a glimpse of a dagger lying in a pool of blood. Just as they are about to leave to inform him of Faith's death, Bigby recieves a call from Toad asking for help with someone who is rifling through the Woodsman's apartment. The player will have a choice to either go to Lawrence's apartment first or Toad's apartment. If you choose to go to Lawrence's first, Bigby and Snow will head to his apartment in the South Bronx. After knocking on the door and calling to him without a response, they decide to go in through the side window. Upon entering, they will see Lawrence's body in an armchair, seemingly dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. Further inspection of his apartment, Bigby will find a a gun, a bullet lodged in the wall, a dagger with blood on the blade, an empty bottle of sleeping pills and a note to Faith written by Lawrence. A note is also found in the kitchen written by Faith, telling Lawrence not to look for her. Upon finding the gun, Bigby will state it hasn't been fired for at least a week and the blood found on Lawrence is already dry. He suspects the murder happened before Faith's death. When Snow goes to look at Lawrence's body once again, she notices him blink. He coughs and falls to the floor, injured but still alive. When they question what happened, Lawrence states that he made a decision to end his life so Faith would no longer worry about him. He will ask why Bigby and Snow are at his apartment. In turn, you can choose to either lie to Lawrence about hearing a gunshot, tell him the half-truth of Faith being missing, or tell the truth of her being dead. Soon, the noise of someone trying to force their way through the door is heard. Snow asks Lawrence to play dead, so they can first discover the identity of the intruder and have Bigby arrest them. Lawrence asks for his gun for protection, leaving Bigby and Snow to hide in the closet. If you told Lawrence a lie, he will simply stay in the chair while the intruder searches his apartment and he'll live. If you told Lawrence a half-truth, he will pull his gun out on the intruder and demand to know what happened to his wife. This option also allows Lawrence to live. If you told Lawrence the truth, he will use the gun to attempt suicide once again. Bigby can either jump out of the closet to stop him and save his life, or if he waits too long, Lawrence will take his own life. If you choose to do Lawrence's second, Bigby and Snow will head to his apartment in the South Bronx. Looking through the door, Bigby sees Lawrence motionless on the floor. After calling to him and getting no answer, they go inside and see Lawrence lying on the floor with a fatal gunshot wound, but still alive. When offered to get help, Lawrence stops them and begs them to let him go. After getting him a glass of water, they will ask what happened. Lawrence will utter Faith's name before dying of his wound. Looking around his apartment will reveal that he committed suicide. Snow will comment that at the very least, they are now together. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile If Lawrence is still alive then he is seen attending the funeral for Lily, however as he didn't know Lily personally he sits at the back of the funeral, giving Bigby the opportunity to speak to him. He expresses his initial anger at Lily getting a funeral while Faith did not, as he wanted for Faith to have closure as well. But he recants, saying that Lily had a hard and unfortunate life, while Faith got to have her story of forever happiness with him, even if it was only for a little while. He then thanks Bigby for saving his life. He later stands with Nerissa, Vivian, and Snow when the Tweedles show up and start fighting with Grendel, Holly, and Bigby. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing If Bigby visits the Lucky Pawn first, he is given the opportunity to investigate the shop while waiting for Jersey to arrive. He finds Lawrence's dagger in one of the display cases, and asks Jack whether he sold it. Jack claims not to know for sure, but suggests that most likely, Lawrence pawned because of financial problems. Death (Determinant) Killed by *Himself (Suicide) *Bigby Wolf (Caused, Determinant) *Tweedledee (Caused, Determinant) After feeling that he is too much of a burden on Faith, Lawrence decides to commit suicide by taking sleeping pills and shooting himself in the chest. However, he survives this, but lies unconscious for several days. He is awoken by either Bigby or Tweedledee, who come to his apartment wondering about Faith. Dee will inform him of Faith's death, causing him to feel guilty and shoot himself again, this time in the head. He dies when Bigby and Snow arrive. If Bigby arrives first and informs him of Faith's death, he will attempt to shoot himself while Dee is searching the apartment. If Bigby doesn't jump out and stop him, he successfully does so, killing himself. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lawrence has killed: *Himself (Suicide, Determinant) Book of Fables Entry After escaping the Homelands, Prince Lawrence and his wife, Faith, immediately fell victim to the harsh realities of the mundane world. They moved to New York hoping to find aid in a community of fellow Fables, but without enough money to live in Fabletown they had to settle on an apartment on the outskirts of the neighborhood. Unfortunately that meant they were out of sight and out of mind when it came to government assistance. Their prospects dwindling, Faith left Lawrence to try to make it on her own. Now, without his wife for support, Lawrence struggles to motivate himself and quickly sinks into depression. Appearances *''Faith'' *''A Crooked Mile (Determinant)'' Trivia *If you go to Lawrence's place first, you will have an option to lie to him about someone hearing a gunshot, telling the truth about his wife and telling him the half-truth. If you tell him the half-truth, Lawrence will threaten Dee with his gun and asking him about his wife while Bigby and Snow are hiding in the wardrobe. If you tell Lawrence the truth, he will attempt to commit suicide again while Dee is searching the house. *Lawrence is the first Fable to have a determinant status. *Lawrence's voice actor is not listed in the credits for "Faith". This was rectefied when he reappeared in "A Crooked Mile". * If saved in "Faith", Lawrence will appear in the "Next Time On" teaser for "Smoke and Mirrors". However, the scene shown in the teaser never actually happened. *Anthony Lam, Lawrence's voice actor, also plays the Stranger and Vince in The Walking Dead, another popular Telltale game. Category:Book of Fables Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters